50 Sentences: AizenIchi
by Rionarch
Summary: The livejournal 50 sentences challenge from live journal! Will be updated as completed. Some canon, some not so much. COMPLETE 12/18
1. Alpha Set

Title: Alpha Group

Pairing: Aizenichi

#01 - Comfort

There wasn't much warmth to offer in the desert of Hueco Mundo or in the stone walls of Las Noches but they were aware of what power closeness had.

#02 - Kiss

When he heard his nakama gasp and dropped their swords his stomach sank, maybe he was just to naïve to think the he wouldn't be used.

#03 - Soft

It was a challenge, Sousuke thought as he dragged the well worn bristles of his calligraphy brush down his lovers chest, to paint on an encouraging canvas.

#04 - Pain

For all the effort they put into seeming harmless, sex involved more blood then Sousuke had shed in a good decade.

#05 - Potatoes

Watching the substitute go grocery shopping wasn't stalking during a time of war- it was tactics.

#06 - Rain

It was unbelievable and stupid, but Ichigo didn't worry about the rain when he was with Aizen, if the God to be couldn't control it, it wouldn't exist.

#07 - Chocolate

Sousuke was disgruntled to find out that his hair didn't taste like chocolate, or that might have been the method of tasting that he was bothered with.

#08 - Happiness

If Ichigo had been born just a century or two sooner their lives could have been so filled that the Hyougyoku wouldn't be a blimp on either of their radars.

#09 - Telephone

His heart started pounding when he heard Aizen's voice laughing in his phone- he could swear Shinji heard him too.

#10 - Ears

Tousan relied on sound to guide him but if the boy's sudden importance had a real answer he didn't want to hear it.

#11 - Name

Three months, one week, and five days was all the time it took to get the boy to call him Sousuke and he only blamed the Seireitei for that one.

#12 - Sensual

Ichigo felt his face flame up when the Lord of Las Noches made subtle comments that truly meant nothing sinister, unless they had been underneath him the night before.

#13 - Death

Sousuke smiled widely and wiped the human blood off of his sword- the shinigami might have had his lover in life, but his soul was already claimed.

#14 - Sex

Their first time together had more clauses then the trickiest of contracts given that neither of them could afford people to know they could, in fact, channel affection into a single person.

#15 - Touch

That hint of hollow reiatsu that creeps out and dyes his eyes just remind Sousuke of how utterly perfect Ichigo was.

#16 - Weakness

The handcuffs burned his skin, and Ichigo almost felt sorry for the poor bastard- he should have just owned up that he was allergic to metal.

#17 - Tears

Sousuke stared blankly at the tiny dark haired thing with his eyes, crying, and screaming at him for getting her brother killed.

#18 - Speed

"NO I am getting this damn thing to work, no shunpu, no soindo, just something normal," and Sousuke just watch the emerging teen to man try to get the car to start.

#19 - Wind

He had seen him first, standing on the sokyouku daring anybody to come and knock him off it should be said that no one there had the ability to join him either.

#20 - Freedom

In three worlds there have been few people that have been able to really resist Ichigo's charms- Sousuke wasn't one of them.

#21 - Life

Isshin didn't know what to do when his only son literally threw his life away and run into the arms of the evilest person to have ever existed.

#22 - Jealousy

Sousuke knows that he ego trips but the jealous looks from the female nakama to a few of his own Espada from how he can get Ichigo's attention without even trying is enough to last him weeks.

#23 - Hands

He just loved it when Sousuke's hand grabbed him and abandoned all the restrain he had shown throughout the day.

#24 - Taste

It was deep rich and memorizing, but he was glad none of the other Espada were able to get close enough to their lord or else they'd crave his reiastu's taste as well.

#25 - Devotion

When Ichigo is given the spot of 5th division captain, everybody asked him to help fix Momo Hinamori and they pretended, that her hair as just slightly darker and that his strong shoulders were somebody else's.

#26 - Forever

Too many absolutes in his life had been taken away from him, and that's why when Shunsui slices through Aizen, its Ichigo that slaughters through the Seireitei's finest men and women for the second time.

#27 - Blood

When the battle was all said and done, Isshin wondered why the man who killed his son had spared him and then he looks to the throne of their new king and sees his son tending to the bastard's wounds with a little girl clinging to his leg.

#28 - Sickness

It burned him and strung when he propositioned Kenpachi, he needed proof that it wasn't Aizen he wanted that it was his strength, his reiatsu, and it was terminal when Kenpachi was found lacking.

#29 - Melody

"Ya know, Captain Aizen, you've been sayin my name a lot lately, but it's an Ichi of a different tone that you want, doncha?"

#30 - Star

He could move the stars for no one but he made sure the Princess' wasn't any near as glorious as it should be while she was here.

#31 - Home

It broke him inside a little when the images of family and comfort were of kicks and home cooking but blank walls and hollow masks.

#32 - Confusion

It was Ulquiorra that stopped Yourichi's finishing blow against Ichigo, Grimmjow who stopped the rest of the shinigami from coming, Neliel fixing him and his many wounds, and Gin Ichimaru who killed the one who told but no one could understand why this Vizard was being saved.

#33 - Fear

The Captain Commander felt fear for the first time in many centuries when the execution debacle came to a head and the men who were its main actors didn't give anyone else that passing glance- it was already down to just them.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Ichigo's oral fixation had given them both plenty of trouble before, but when done right his mouth made his whole world thunder and quake and release was like lightning, built up and no where to go but down.

#35 - Bonds

It is a sad day when people finally realize that they need Ichigo in their life to make it better and that they've already lost him, the people of Karakura have already done it and now the halls of Las Noches welcomes him with open arms and fanatical obsession.

#36 - Market

Sousuke smirked as they dragged the badly beaten body of Kurosaki out of his palace, they had indeed "saved" him but the Hyougyoku placed within him clearly made him a nonperishable good.

#37 - Technology

Of all wonders, Ichigo wanted to know how on earth Aizen was using the internet and why he was being a complete troll in his blog.

#38 - Gift

"Ichigo why have you made me watch this car commercial over and over again, all the woman does is hand her…husband…the…key…the hell?"

#39 - Smile

They don't take emotions on the offhand, but he knows that Ichigo doesn't always smile when he's happy, its when he's ecstatic.

#40 - Innocence

When the Seireitei asks him if the sex was a rape, he was able to say yes, because his innocence and other human traits had been ripped from him unwilling- he wanted at least something to be consensual.

#41 - Completion

It was silly, Ichigo thought, to have a school girl crush on his college professor, but that glint of danger behind the man's glasses just made him all the more curious.

#42 - Clouds

On the dome of Las Noches he couldn't see past the blur of his own reiatsu but he remembers the most important thing- Aizen was the only one that approached him.

#43 - Sky

When he grabbed the boy by the back of his coat, there wasn't any nervous because he had become like them and knew how to fly.

#44 - Heaven

Logically they both knew that there wasn't a heaven but it still made the King Key all the more valuable.

#45 - Hell

Ichigo know he's damned no matter what he does, so what's a little greed and lust compared to the other monsters he's helped make.

#46 - Sun

After weeks in Hueco Mundo Ichigo can't help but feel it's the sun that really fake because everything else had been just so real.

#47 - Moon

After it rained in his inner world the water stayed as puddles, with the unseen moon reflected in them.

#48 - Waves

It was worth getting the ridiculous gigai to see the substitute stutter and try to make sense of the traitor surfing on the same beach he was celebrating his summer vacation.

#49 - Hair

Sousuke could always tell when Kurosaki was around his arrancar, because even with the unnatural colors they had nothing looked like the short orange mane on the boy.

#50 - Supernova

It was blinding to see the reiatsu and energy come off from the legendry Sousuke Aizen and Ichigo Kurosaki's fight- but Sousuke had never been happier that they never really have been able to see what was really there.


	2. Beta Set

Title: Beta Group

Pairing: Aizenichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything affiliated.

#01 - Walking

Ichigo's steps echoed in the hallway heading to the throne room and had never been more sure of what and who was waiting for him.

#02 - Waltz

It really wasn't fair, Aizen thought, because had spent years gaining the support of the strongest hollows around and at the first sign of Kurosaki they just go away.

#03 - Wishes

Urahara wanted to puke when he saw the state Ichigo was returned in, scratched and bleeding in places most shouldn't be able to reach, and wondered if maybe he should have been able to keep him from the devil a little longer.

#04 - Wonder

Hiyori remained entirely suspicious of Ichigo- no one, no one escaped from Aizen unscathed.

#05 - Worry

"Ichigo, you love that son of a bitch; he's more of a monster then you are!"

#06 - Whimsy

The fairy tale was entirely backwards- the King had no kingdom, didn't care for the princess, adopted a baby centaur, and was the most beloved by God.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

Ichigo knew that Aizen was mocking him when the illusion of Karakura was brought up around him- it'd been gone for years.

#08 - Whiskey and rum

He and Hinamori drank well into the next morning the day she found out she was pregnant- another Arrancar raid with absurdly high death tolls happened the same night to much coincidence.

#09 - War

Sousuke thought it was confusing, taking off another layer of clothing; how did he managed to lose at Strip War against someone over two centuries his junior?

#10 - Weddings

Sousuke ignored all of the ramblings about the Shiba marriage, it was a pity to see a strong man marry such a dainty fool.

#11 - Birthday

After repeated warnings Isshin still broke his son's door down for his seventeenth birthday but the surprise was on him instead of Ichigo- Aizen was occupying that spot.

#12 - Blessing

Tossing the dead body illusion at the substitute's friends was worth all of the effort making sure the copy was absolutely perfect, why else would he want to ensure the safety of the original?

#13 - Bias

When Ichigo was asked to take a division once he died for real there really wasn't much hesitation in picking the fifth.

#14 - Burning

He couldn't see a reason to put up a fight when the devil decided to collect his dues, not that he ever owned him anything.

#15 - Breathing

No matter what the boy said afterwards that breathless pant he gave out when he was being touched meant he wanted it.

#16 - Breaking

The wine bottle Sousuke had smashed on the floor broke into millions of sparkling little pieces- he would never be able to put it back together and celebrated his inability to do so.

#17 - Belief

"Ah, ah, Kurosaki-taicho it is wonderful to finally have a Captain that understands again, I mean we both know Aizen-taicho would never do something evil like that, he has a reason and I'm sure of it."

#18 - Balloon

Ichigo could deal with Sousuke's quirks, but he swore to god (yes, the one that didn't exist and didn't have an obsession with white) that if the man didn't turn off the Luftballon song, there would be trouble.

#19 - Balcony

He laughed at Kon's rendition of the infamous scene from his copy of Romeo and Juliet , mostly cause Kon thought he was trying to win over the woman in Ichigo's bed and he just couldn't wait for the soft light to break through the window and show Kon the man he'd been waxing poetic to for an hour.

#20 - Bane

The desert knew to accept Ichigo with open arms because it was the place for lost people.

#21 - Quiet

It was amazing how quiet his young lover could be; never quiet enough to escape though.

#22 - Quirks

Kaname could, in fact, get irritated with Aizen and his habit in the interesting: Gin Ichimaru was quite enough but now he had added a human boy.

#23 - Question

It wasn't the answer the Captain Commander was looking for when the search party brought back what was left of Kurosaki, and all they found was he badge.

#24 - Quarrel

Objectively Sousuke knew this was a fight between them but he had never thought that his neutral attitude would be what drove Ichigo away from him.

#25 - Quitting

His army was dead, his subordinates dead or dying, the palace in ruins, and everything was gone like it had never existed when the substitute thought it would be a fine idea to hide him from the Shinigami.

#26 - Jump

Actions spoke louder then words and Ichigo didn't fall in love, rather he jumped right into the bottomless pit.

#27 - Jester

The Kurosaki Clinic's waiting room was in a dead silence between one sister, one overlord, and one human friend who was wondering when his best friend had been corrupted by the gay fairy Chizuru.

#28 - Jousting

The substitute had only one hit and he made it count, bleed, and moan when it mattered.

#29 - Jewel

And years went by with Ichigo never aging and his power growing more and more unified with his hollow's, more and more into the perfect merge, and the black pearl in his body slowly became absorbed.

#30 - Just

Aizen wasn't one for excuses, he frankly didn't believe in them, but now found himself wondering what to say about what they were.

#31 - Smirk

The boy would eventually realizes what the smiles and expectations were for- his acceptance is questionable.

#32 - Sorrow

Ichigo didn't think it would be this difficult to just get up and leave when his friends finally came for him but the bed he'd been sleeping in suddenly seemed too comforting.

#33 - Stupidity

"And after he stabbed you, beat you, and basically left to you be eaten by hollow, you decided that is would be a good idea to bring him back to your room?"

#34 - Serenade

It was cheesy and absolutely mortifying (for both him and Ulquiorra) to hear Yammy sing a love ballad outside of his window at five in the morning by means of apology.

#35 - Sarcasm

For someone who was a prisoner, Kurosaki's observations on life weren't all that complimentary.

#36 - Sordid

Yuzu knew better than to ask her brother about his sudden interest in her romance novels or why they always had him crying halfway through some of them.

#37 - Soliloquy

The throne room was empty and echoing as he gave his speech for someone that wasn't there, a sure sign that his Ichigo was mad enough to not even waste his time with a fake show of attention.

#38 - Sojourn

It was forbidden to leave Karakura now but Ichigo took one last look at the city as the rip closed, wondering if this was the last time it'd be in one piece.

#39 - Share

He should not be giving potions to the enemy but they were a part of the same guild and there was a lvl 76 zombie heading there way and their healer just took an (unnecessary) bathroom break.

#40 - Solitary

Zangetsu smiled at the reflection in the building's windows, Kyoka was truly a beautiful woman when left to her own devices, devices that kept the hollow busy for most of the day.

#41 - Nowhere

One week was all it took for his Ichigo to visit the broken ruins of Las Noches and laid next to him offering the only comfort he could.

#42 - Neutral

"I…I can't do this anymore- I'll hand in the Seal and I won't, can't, fight any of you…but not him and the others either."

#43 - Nuance

It was in the way Ichigo's body held itself that he knew when it was Kon, when it was Ichigo, and when it was the Hollow that was in control, and how only one of them left themselves be touched.

#44 - Near

Sousuke let himself go when he came into Ichigo and left his finger prints on the edges of his lover's hips.

#45 - Natural

It came as a pleasant surprise to see that Ichigo's hair was very natural but his mind was otherwise occupied at the time to gloat.

#46 - Horizon

In the world there were two absolutes: death and lack of compromising.

#47 - Valiant

Jushiro had, for a moment, paused to think that if those otherwise decent people agreed on the concept that maybe it was them that needed to be fixed, but Kurosaki's sad laughter made him also think otherwise.

#48 - Virtuous

Worse then owning up to being a virgin was hiding the fact that you weren't, especially when there's almost constant surveillance on you.

#49 - Victory

He didn't feel a thing when he killed Kurosaki and it made him wonder what he really won anyway from killing someone with no death value.

#50 - Defeat

They put up a hell of a fight but in the end cupid's arrow were harder to dodge then a quincy's.


	3. Gamma Set

#01 - Ring

They weren't allowed to be overly sentimental in a time like this, but somehow Ichigo had worked a nickel ring around his finger and the rash was still there- a constant reminder to _him, _rather than the normal broadcast for the world.

#02 - Hero

Ichigo never once commented about being a hero, but still a lie of omission was even more suspicious than false modesty and he tried as much as he could.

#03 - Memory

It took Aizen sometime to realize that he had seen the boy before, all covered in blood underneath his mother's body, broadcasting himself as much as he could for comfort.

#04 - Box

Isshin never thought that he'd be praying for his son's first relationship to be with a hollow but it would have been so much better than the truth.

#05 - Run

Sousuke couldn't have been more surprised when Ichigo pushed him against the wall and continued their interrupted kiss, paying no attention to the footsteps and sobs getting farther away.

#06 - Hurricane

His gigai had broken limbs, there was a palm tree blocking the exit, and shallow water filling in their little hole in the ground but the tiny shelter he and Ichigo had taken refuged in made it through the storm.

#07 - Wings

For how well educated the man was he was still a shinigami and still needed to learn not to take things so literally, the damn drink _would not_ mutate humans and make them grow wings.

#08 - Cold

It had only been one day but already Sousuke resented the empty spot in his bed and knew that he wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon.

#09 - Red

Professor Aizen had just gone over subtext in class so maybe it was all his imagination; the red markings on his essay _were_ pretty clear though.

#10 - Drink

There would be no regrets, very little recollection, and almost no guilt for them about that One Night, the bottles of Vodka and various amplifiers were their insurance.

#11 - Midnight

Urahara might have his Shoten, but during his exile he had O'malleys, and a very amused barfly, who loitered far too often and didn't purchase nearly enough.

#12 - Temptation

He didn't want Yoruichi to take her clothes off- he'd have to explain why he wasn't turned on and why he knew he was gay and why he wasn't a virgin and why they didn't know and _who_.

#13 - View

Kyoka Suigetsu and Zangetsu agreed, in both their inner worlds the landscape sucked, so they'd better make the best of their time.

#14 - Music

Yuzu blushed and quickly left the house- the music her brother was blasting in his room might drown out the sound, but the spiritual pressure was a dead give away.

#15 - Silk

It's when he's sitting at the Espada's table in Sou's boxers eating a bowl of Cheerios and laughing at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's faces that Ichigo thinks that maybe not everything is bad about this.

#16 - Cover

Sometimes the only practical use of a blanket is not having one.

#17 - Promise

Rukia notices when he keeps his mouth shut and never mentions defeating Aizen and keeps quietly praying that it's just a passing faze and she hasn't lost another one to that man.

#18 - Dream

Self doubt was inexcusable, but Sousuke couldn't help but imagine a life in the Seireitei filled with warmth rather than holding down a dying fortress.

#19 - Candle

The light is close to snuffing out but he can't wrap his mind around the idea that his lover choose something other than him.

#20 - Talent

With a smirk Ichigo wormed his tongue under the foreskin and enjoyed the gasp from the waking man- he was good at getting under peoples skin, proverbial and otherwise.

#21 - Silence

In a fake way that he hadn't had to do in a year, Sousuke smiled at his prisoner, scalpel dripping blood onto the floor, and says that sticks and stones may break his bones, but if Ichigo didn't have anything nice to say he shouldn't say anything at all.

#22 - Journey

Tousen was definitely at his limits with Aizen's latest 'interest'- the human was slowly bring more and more music...things... into Las Noches, and not of the agreeable type.

#23 - Fire

Hindsight is an incredible thing, Ichigo thinks as he and Aizen get their burn marks treated after a failed romantic evening, because now they know just how flammable the walls of Las Noches really are.

#24 - Strength

Sousuke didn't like when people acted out of character, so when he had to add levels to his knight so their party didn't die just because Kurosaki decided to be a black mage/monk combo, it was a promise for seven spam posts on the boy's twitter about rectal bleeding.

#25 - Mask

Seven years of being together and he still hadn't let Sousuke see it once.

#26 - Ice

To have Hiyori scream at him in front of all the shinigami protecting Karakura to leave Ichigo alone wasn't the conversation starter he wanted, but amusing none the less.

#27 - Fall

The shock and spluttering from the boy as he caught him through the window was hilarious- he never expected his savior to be _him. _

#28 - Forgotten

Five hundred years after Las Noches falls it is only Ichigo left that remembers and its that security that lets him open Aizen cell for freedom.

#29 - Dance

Serendipity was entirely random, like running into the Lord of Las Noches at the intermission of the Ballet he'd taken Yuzu to see.

#30 - Body

Ichigo would never know that while Aizen had his own way with him his nakama were crying about his death.

#31 - Sacred

Urahara always tried his best in keeping whatever Aizen coveted away from him, but it seemed that the more he tried the faster they ran straight to the man and Ichigo was never one to take to the sidelines.

#32 - Farewells

Sousuke smirked from the shadows just behind the streetlights- Ichigo had no idea how true that 'good-bye' he just gave was.

#33 - World

"God damnit Sousuke, just tell me I'm not some expendable toy for you- you'd give me power in the new order but do _I_ have any worth to you?!"

#34 - Formal

Visually the difference between arrancar and shinigami were their colors, but the lack of uniformity he allowed was a freedom that only a few understood- differences made you strong.

#35 - Fever

It was easy to dispatch the Shiba and medic in the sewer, for just a moment, and observe the infamous ryoka in his vulnerable state.

#36 - Laugh

"Kurosaki-kun, I think you should leave the jokes to other people because that is something most people won't even start to entertain."

#37 - Lies

"I love you," was probably the most perfect set up, ever, to get someone thrown into jail for treachery.

#38 - Forever

Neighter one them were big on physical affection but one night could turn the two of them, especially when the desert sand was so cold(real night was setting in) and they'd both be here for awhile (locked for ever in Heuco Mundo, becuase it was mercy).

#39 - Overwhelmed

He remembered waking up with Ulquiorra on the ground, Ishida bleeding, Inoue looking on in horror, and the over lord calmly walking towards him with a smile and confidence that said it would be okay.

#40 - Whisper

Logically Ichigo knew that no one had any idea what was going on between him and Aizan, but paranoia set in and eyes seemed to be followed by meek voices and harsh silence.

#41 - Wait

It was adorable watching Ichigo blush at having been recognized by the waitress, who promptly screamed that she was going to tell her brother.

#42 - Talk

Everyone of his friends thought he was still sick and mentally brain dead from his father giving him "the talk" when the real reason was that sooner or later someone was going to realize just how sexualy active he was.

#43 - Search

Jushiro didn't want to pass judgement on anyone, but the lack of worry on Ichigo and Momo's faces when they were told their child was taken by arrancar was unsettling.

#44 - Hope

If anyone were to ask, Aizen did it to keep his subordinates happy, and for reasons unknown he seemed to breathe life into his Espada (and himself but no one was asking).

#45 - Eclipse

It had to be someone selfish, Isshin thought as Ichigo day dreamed about someone, to get that expression that had only been reserved for Masaki without any hesitance.

#46 - Gravity

Kyoka Suigetsu loved Ichigo more than her master did so when she could, the rain defied the ground and laid as mist, hiding everything he didn't want to see.

#47 - Highway

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat when the vizards and Urahara dragged Karakura into another plane of existence without him; he wasn't welcome at home anymore.

#48 - Unknown

"Yes Kurosaki-san, I'm stressing to you that your son can't miss anymore school this year and he should meet with his friends outside of the gates; that one man makes a few of the students here nervous, yes, yes, uhuh, brown hair, sometimes with a strange fellow, yes, I see, I'm glad we understand each other."

#49 - Lock

Orihime was happy to be locked away in a tower instead of something worse but she also wanted Ichigo to see _her_ not the man taunting him to the otherside (in more ways than one).

#50 - Breathe

When Sousuke finally fell it was on top of him, hair sprayed out just like his mother, but ragged breathing was enough for then.


	4. Delta Set

Title: Delta Set

Pairing: Aizen/ichigo

#01 - Air  
Distance, whether high or low or on ground didn't matter to people that simply made their own rules, so the gap between them shouldn't either.

#02 - Apples  
Ichigo knew very well what the apple's stigma was but that didn't stop him from trying it anyway.

#03 - Beginning  
"Oh, I'm sure we can clear this whole mess up- Miss Kuchiki you should have just explained the accident in the first place; please follow me, Kurosaki."

#04 - Bugs  
He had l33t haxor skills, but somehow the boy managed to get a spyware virus on his computer the week Ichigo's friend were posting spring break pictures.

#05 - Coffee  
Ichigo knew Aizen only indulged in the real world- and really why would you offer the Espada more caffine?

#06 - Dark  
Nightfall, rain, and Sousuke Aizen were all it took for him to final step into the opening.

#07 - Despair  
A part of being an evil mastermind is knowing that nothing is ever completely broken even if the pieces are scattered about in a ritualistic fashion.

#08 - Doors  
He will never ever get drunk again, or else he might end up back at the bar with the overlord of hollows singing the philosophical songs of Jim Morrison.

#09 - Drink  
Isshin wanted to much to yell at Ichigo for the alcohol in his room but if it was keeping him on earth he'd leave it all alone.

#10 - Duty  
It takes only death for the Seireitei to be reminded that Ichigo is doing this out of his heart and that too can be changed.

#11 - Earth  
Ichigo sat one day and thought; his sisters and his friends (which is one hand, maybe two) are the only ties he has to his home anymore and there is no future he sees here, every idea of that is either death or the black uniform(sometimes both).

#12 - End  
More and more she thinks her life is a horror story and that she's been horribly miscast- the hero never loves the villain in a sane world.

#13 - Fall  
The Autumn is too wet, Sousuke thinks while waiting at the campus bus stop, but its always amusing to catch the substitute off guard.

#14 - Fire  
Over dinner they talk about the Captain Commander's flames and just how damn useless he's been.

#15 - Flexible  
There is a strict don't ask don't tell clause with Yuzu about why he's taking yoga- she still has a vague idea why.

#16 - Flying  
Neliel couldn't believe how lucky she was, Aizen-sama was letting Itsygo stay and play with them all, though he wasn't allowed to play at night all that much.

#17 - Food  
This little girl was beaming at him and kept loading dinner onto the plate because Ichigo was happy; the other glared at him incase something went wrong.

#18 - Foot  
Ichigo just wished Renji would shut the fuck up about his hickeys, before someone actually listened to him.

#19 - Grave  
He made sure to visit the burial in a gigai to add insult to injury- the soul of Ichigo was tucked away safely in his bed.

#20 - Green  
Aizen held back the scowl when the recording showed Urahara wrapping his coat around the cold Ichigo.

#21 - Head  
Ukitake was in charge now, and failed wonderfully under the combined dedication of Aizen and Kurosaki- he simply remained too attached.

#22 - Hollow  
Ichigo was horrified later, but seeing Aizen stop his inner beast was the most uplifting thing he'd felt in a long time.

#23 - Honor  
His Mommy told him never to talk to strangers, but the nice man said he knew Daddy, so Ichigo thought it was fine to sit on the bench with him in the park.

#24 - Hope  
He would never tell Ichigo how his best friend had cursed and denied him- it was the last pity he'd give.

#25 - Light  
Ichigo never thought that people could be a gateway drug, but he found himself smoking the pot his teachers gave him to keep him calm after his trysts with the enemy, the anxiety and excitement gave him all the more reason to light up.

#26 - Lost  
He was happy to note that Hinamori's son's looks favored the father, and made sure that the father was coming to Las Noches again, the mother had outlived her use.

#27 - Metal  
Aizen learned to hate genetics form personal experience, but he was actually praying that it failed when it came to personalities in the Kurosaki family.

#28 - New  
Aizen's last words echo in his head once Ichigo get back to Karakura Town and finds his classmates nearly finished with college, new neighbors, and unfamiliar streets, he had saved nothing because it was all gone anyway.

#29 - Old  
He didn't put much weight into human laws but if he wanted to, he could always tell others that Ichigo was rightly of age.

#30 - Peace  
Neither one imagined that it would mean coexistence and suddenly all the baiting and tension seem rather ridiculous.

#31 - Poison  
Urahara knew and toyed with the idea of killing one or the other; Isshin would understand someday.

#32 - Pretty  
Zangetsu found Kyoka Suigetsu to be brilliant with wet weather, not that it rained much anymore.

#33 - Rain  
Sousuke loved rainy days in the human world just because Ichigo let his guard down and cuddle in blankets for hours at a time.

#34 - Regret  
Soi Fong had no real regret in killing Kurosaki after he'd betrayed them- Aizen never gave her a chance to feel anything not more then a second afterwards.

#35 - Roses  
Most people didn't know just how cheesy Aizen could be- or how many chick flicks he'd watched in effort to learn courtship for humans.

#36 - Secret  
He had no idea how they'd managed to hide it for five months but it was getting harder and harder to work up the enthusiasm to fight in the war.

#37 - Snakes  
They were doomed to being clumsy and failing at seduction; Sousuke's predator like slinking on the bed only worked if your knee doesn't accidently miss the mattress.

#38 - Snow  
"Oh yay, more bits of white here, ama-zing, you are a god!"

#39 - Solid  
Karin thought she was insane when she saw the man in her brother's bed, and very disoriented when he patted her head while escaping through the window.

#40 - Spring  
It had been a year since he became a shinigami and five weeks since being labeled a traitor- he was talented at breaking records.

#41 - Stable  
Aizen wondered what it meant that he saw Ichigo on a frequent basis without bloodshed and nice conversation, because it certainly did not mean what it typically did.

#42 - Strange  
There was no clarity or reasoning that could explain why the peace treaty between two separate worlds was being signed in Kurosaki's kitchen.

#43 - Summer  
Ichigo laughed at Sousuke's confused face- he thought that Ichigo was a teacher and planned on making a grand getaway, but the building of orphans demanded his attention just slightly more.

#44 - Taboo  
The fact that the man he was having an illicit and traitorous affair with had started the entire hollowization process that helped make him into one, partially responsible for the death of his mother, and decades older then his father was only the icing on the cake.

#45 - Ugly  
Sousuke thought his glasses were hideous, but enjoyed seeing frames on Ichigo's face.

#46 - War  
This was huimiliating, he thought as Ichigo sat across from him rolling the die that would give him all of Asia.

#47 - Water  
While at the beach Ichigo did not fear sharks, rip tides, or sunburn, but rather very bored overlords and loose hands.

#48 - Welcome  
No one is ever really welcomed in Las Noches but after you've hit and dismembered a few people at least once its more like you've cut out a nice little hole for yourself.

#49 - Winter  
The only person in Professor Aizen Sousuke's class that understands the subtle hints of war was the substitute sitting in the third row, still in shock over his zombie teacher.

#50 - Wood  
"Well good morning to you too."


	5. Epsilion Set

Title: Epsilion Group

Pairing: Aizen/Ichigo

Rating: G-M

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or anything affiliated

#01 - Motion

Ichigo never considered why he was being watched, if he even realized it, but Aizen always found some very pleasing about the fights Ichigo gets into with his arrancar.

#02 - Cool

They all understood the warmth of a god but Tousan felt his spot get cold and colder each day the Ryoka refused to bend to Aizen's will.

#03 - Young

He sometimes wondered where his mommy was and why the lived in the desert now, but now he had a little sister and daddy was happier then he ever was, so it was okay.

#04 - Last

Ichigo had finally realized how Aizen found his screen name- that last second bid on eBay for limited edition vinyl- and how it all lead up to them sitting in an internet café, in America, trying to beat some loser that attack their guild.

#05 - Wrong

Kyoka Suigtesu was an amazing cross dresser; none of the men in her (his) life realized it yet.

#06 - Gentle

His one time fling with Kenpachi was soft and he couldn't believe it- part of him wanted that little perfection but there was a cunning grin and another little girl waiting for him at home.

#07 - One

In another world , before themselves, Sousuke had the chance to save Ichigo but the Greater Good was calling, in this world and life he ignores it.

#08 - Thousand

Kurosaki acted like a signal fire to the shinigami, something that would rise up suddenly and disappear without a warning until they realized that something needed to be cleaned up.

#09 - King

Something that had seemed so important still was, but this time Sousuke was more than willing to dutifully serve his king anyway that he could (and would).

#10 - Learn

It was admirable how Kurosaki attempted to get on with his life but the mystical arts are his calling, not doctoring.

#11 - Blur

She and Soi Fong got out of the way in time but Ichigo didn't; he's been out of their grasp in all possible ways since.

#12 - Wait

Sousuke knew how to wait for things and Ichigo would always come back to him one way or another.

#13 - Change

Like most things it was subtle and amusement and anger went to amusement and curiosity, then to curiosity and denial, but their personalities met up in the end.

#14 - Command

They both know that Jushiro is a man that just wants the war over with, and as he signs the treaty they wonder if anybody actually knows what was given up in order to get the peace- both a victory and a mourning.

#15 - Hold

Ichigo felt the overlord hold him back from running into the city proper- now he really was the last one.

#16 - Need

They both left her there- both of them; Hinamori wasn't sure which man she hated more.

#17 - Vision

He would never mention this to anybody but Aizen made more sense then the disjointed rules and ideas others had tried to shove down his throat, mostly the ones that'd like to kill him.

#18 - Attention

Aizen wasn't jealous or anything that Ichigo seemed more interested in his lower tiered Espada instead of himself- he wasn't.

#19 - Soul

It was disgusting but Ichigo wouldn't let his lover get completely destroyed and he consumed it and they were going to be together, reincarnation or not.

#20 - Picture

Yuzu still had the picture, years later under Overlord Aizen, of him and her brother before Shunsui managed to kill him and they both privately mourn for hid death and wait for his eventual reincarnation.

#21 - Fool

Shinji is the closest thing he's ever had to an older brother (it's a nice feeling), but he won't be put down like a child just because they don't agree on his boyfriend.

#22 - Mad

"Am I angry Ichigo, should I, in fact feel anything about how selfish you are being lying to me and fucking that shinigami you've got in your house?"

#23 - Child

Masaki wasn't freighted of ghosts, but the man that had been following her, as courteous as he was, should not be that close to her son and she'd let him give Ichigo a lollipop over her dead body.

#24 - Now

Ichigo couldn't really escape now, Shinji and Urahara had cornered him with Byakuya standing there in shell shock- but Gin was on the way as help, for what it was worth.

#25 - Shadow

The insults he threw at the other vizard never seemed to bother Ichigo, it was always the physical that did and he knew it'd be difficult to get him under hypnosis.

#26 - Goodbye

The greatest thing about Chad was, even though he was about to get into a shit load of trouble, he knew when and where to be with a rucksack over his shoulder and a calm understanding of what Ichigo was doing.

#27 - Hide

It wasn't quite enough to try to get the bed to swallow him or to pull the blanket even closer- Sousuke was going to have to do something about Ulquiorra barging in.

#28 - Fortune

Mere weeks before the execution, the captains order food from the human world, and Aizen's cookie's warning about berries and lucky number fifteen was ignored as a joke.

#29 - Safe

Blustering and bashful, Sousuke wondered how on earth the boy managed to stutter out about a condom when his nakama were on the other side of a thin, thin wall.

#30 - Ghost

"Not going anywhere now, are you Kurosaki; with all of the shinigami fluttering around I never thought we'd be the first to get to your death bed."

#31 - Book

It's when he hears familiar words in Aizen taunts, and a quick double check days later, that Ichigo realizes they have the same rare taste in books.

#32 - Eye

The dust from his eye portrays the images he's seen but Ulquiorra can't discern who he covets and who he wishes to be.

#33 - Never

Aizen said no, then he stalled wondering why the boy was even asking him, and then he wondered if the chance was still there.

#34 - Sing

Drunken duets should never be attempted by them, it shouldn't.

#35 - Sudden

His iPod mutes without his notice; Sousuke just unplugged his headphones and continued to walk alongside.

#36 - Stop

It was a problem they both had when it came to what they wanted to do and how they did everything else, and quite frankly, neither one of them paused to think about what would happen if everything just stopped.

#37 - Time

They had plenty of growing room in their shared cell in the Maggot's Nest- like the old oak and a sapling in the forest.

#38 - Wash

Aizen won Yuzu over by exchanging the secret to keeping clothes a pristine white for her brother- Ichigo didn't even know about the transaction.

#39 - Torn

With Karin it was much more difficult but the promise of keeping her friends alive made her trust him just enough to let him see her brother.

#40 - History

Seeing his former enemy teaching a lecture class about the art of was horrifying, especially when the former number one student started yelling that he was sleeping with the teacher for his grade- Ishida never let that one go.

#41 - Power

Everything he ever wanted was just offered to him even if it meant a betrayal of the few shinigami and vizards that were left, but when he took Aizen's hand it also meant that he could save everyone.

#42 - Bother

Sousuke was convinced that Tousan was insulting Ichigo on purpose but he would soon learn that the chain reaction wasn't fun (because getting Ichigo to fight was like an open invitation to Grimmjow, and then Neliel had to help protect her friend, Ulquiorra would have to try to stop all of them and then he'd be forced to punish the instigator, after all the buildings were repaired).

#43 - God

Explaining it to Urahara didn't make him sound any saner- who was a King to argue with God?

#44 - Wall

The last join the would ever smoke in the human world was accompanied by the blasting sounds of Pink Floyd, asking them to answer all those choices he had to make- Ichigo could never imagine the backhanded insults coming from Aizen before the wall was torn down.

#45 - Naked

"I-uh, I swear there is a good reason for this," and he hoped he could come up with one because he never thought that they'd actually come after him this quickly.

#46 - Drive

Sousuke wanted them all to get away from Ichigo and stop ruining his life… even if that meant driving himself away too.

#47 - Harm

To date Sousuke has ten scars, lightly, on his body, from the night he finally pushed Ichigo too far.

#48 - Precious

Zangetsu and the hollow highly approve of Aizen since he can give the attention he needs more than any shallow love, kind affection, or other lifelong friendships others take for granted; he was and is a bright spot in Ichigo's day.

#49 - Hunger

Curiously he never underwent the hollowfication that he put others through but the gnawing in his stomach just made him want Ichigo to fill that void again.

#50 - Believe

"Have I lied to you any worse than your family has, because, you see, instead of being lead around like a sheep and tamed for wool I much rathered you be a person who knew when to tell me to fuck off; I have not grown much since it became too easy, will you make it hard again?"


End file.
